Sherlock's Valentine
by Kadreia
Summary: It's Valentines day. Sherlock and John are not ones for the holiday, but this year they might do something a bit different.


_Nothing ever got past this great detective. Ever._

It was five in the morning; John was in the kitchen making tea, and Sherlock was sitting on the couch with his nose in case files that would keep his overly active brain occupied for at least a day or so. It seemed like another normal morning for the pair, but this morning they both knew was going to be far from normal. Because today was Valentine's Day and no matter what they did they both knew they couldn't avoid it.

Mrs. Hudson was the first one to break both their hopes, of that maybe just maybe, they had slept through the damned holiday, by giving them a box of chocolates. John was polite enough to thank her but Sherlock didn't even look up from what he was doing. He just nodded his head and went right along with his work.

"You know, I hate this holiday too, but maybe you could at least act thankful." John remarked in an annoyed tone. Sherlock looked up from his work and considered the concept, then muttered something under his breath that John couldn't understand. He put the file that he had in his hand down on the table. He then stood up and walked to the door; he grabbed his coat and scarf and walked out the door. John was used to this kind of thing. It's Sherlock, of course, but every time he did John always got worried. He actually had been worrying more about Sherlock than he would like to admit.

* * *

><p>John was straight. Sherlock knew that, but he couldn't seem to get rid of this burning feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw his flatmate. Besides, he was married to his work. Right? He hailed a cab and went to the police station, to see Lestrade, for a case that might keep his mind of John for a while.<p>

Sherlock did get a cold case to work on, but it didn't keep his mind off John. It didn't keep his mind off John _at all_. Sherlock was starting to get frustrated with all these emotional feelings. He had never had them before and he was determined not to give into them. He worked cold case after cold case until Lestrade forced him to go home around four. Sherlock had insisted he was fine and was going to keep working, but Lestrade forced him to go home, demanding he should get some rest and eat.

Lestrade was not even close to being as observant or smart as Sherlock, but he wasn't stupid, and knew that Sherlock wasn't solving all these cold cases for him to be nice, but rather out of frustration from something. Sherlock finally caved and went home when he saw that Lestrade was genially worried about him and wasn't going to give him another case file unless he did go home. Sherlock did mange to steal about five case files and hide them in his jacket to work on at home.

* * *

><p>When Sherlock got home, John was gone. Probably to visit Sarah, maybe John would stay the night with her since it was Valentine's Day, he thought, not really wanting to see John coming home happy from being with someone else besides him.<p>

He looked up, shocked at himself. Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? John was just is friend and nothing more.

_But you wish he were more. Don't you?_

Sherlock was horrified at himself. Why would _his _mind say that? He sat there pondering the thought. He did wish John were more to him than just a flatmate, even more than a friend sometimes. He really did-

John walking in the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked at John for a moment.

"Now who's impolite John? Did you really dump her on Valentine's Day?" Sherlock said with a smirk.

John looked at him and replied, "Is her hand print on my cheek that noticeable?"

"Well you know nothing gets past me."

John laughed, "Yeah that's _very_ true"

"I'm not one to ask about your personal life, but why did you split up with her, and on Valentines Day none the less? Some present that was." He said with a smirk.

"I guess I just lost interest in her"

"Ah, and did your interest find someone else?" Sherlock prodded.

"Maybe," murmured John, barley audible.

"And who might this lucky, young lady be, John?" Sherlock saw John's body tense, and shifted his body trying to keep in pure excitement.

Sherlock went even further when he said, "Or would it perhaps be a lucky, young man?"

At this John tensed even more.

"Oh so it's a man now is it?" Sherlock teased.

"Yes it is actually a man, Sherlock" John replied, embarrassed about having been found out. Sherlock was shaking with excitement, but John couldn't see that from where he was standing. Sherlock decided to go all the way.

"So who is this man, John?" John stared at Sherlock with desperate eyes trying to get him to stop before he exposed his true feelings for his flatmate. Sherlock stood up and walked towards John. He stopped and put his face inches from his.

Sherlock continued, "Because whoever he is, he is going to have a tough time competing with me." After he said this, he quickly cleared the space between his and John's lips. The doctor took a step back in surprise, breaking all contact with Sherlock.

Boldly, the detective took a step forward and wrapped his arms around John pulling him closer. "Happy Valentine's Day, John," and, with saying this, he pulled the doctor in for another kiss.


End file.
